Forum:2015-10-21 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Well THIS is an interesting complication, with so many juicy possibilities. Guess the weasel is really going to become the newest plot device. Agatha needs it to live (or keep Martellus a captive :-P ), but now everyone will want to kill it or capture it. Distributing the information is proving to be even smarter than first thought. Also, now there are 5 parties at work here! Agatha's group, the Master of Paris and his organization, Martellus faction, Seffie's faction, and now the Other's servants -- 04:14, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I am hoping that this new faction led (at least in part) by a Giesterdame hasn't already disposed of the Vespiary Squad... And it's just as well that this person did not get too close: Honker might have gone ape and blown her cover since it's in all likelihood she swallowed a fly. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :I just had a fridge horror moment... If there are Other minions in the opera house, how badly revenated is Paris? I have a baaaad feeling that many people are not going to get to indulge in the latest Heterodyne pet fashion on account of vicious behavior of their new pet...--MadCat221 (talk) 05:19, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::It can't be too bad, yet, or the weasel would have started shrieking at people. And somehow, I'll be disappointed if it's just a case of "everyone who attends the Paris Opera House gets wasped." As Argadi says right below, they're plugging the Queen of the Dawn, so maybe it's more a case of more subtly laying propaganda groundwork.--Geoduck42 (talk) 17:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The banners say "LA REINE de L'AUPORE". Google translate comes up with "THE QUEEN AURORA", but "aurora" also means "dawn". There's been a reference to . Argadi (talk) 09:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : Good catch! -- William Ansley (talk) 11:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Also, I'm sure that the banners are supposed to say "LA REINE de L'AURORE." If you zoom in on the banner, you can see a faint line where the tail of the 'R' should be. I think this is a case of Cheyenne having a hard time with Phil's pencil work. You can see the same thing happened with the right side of the 'A' in the same word, as well as, to a lesser extent, the word "LA" at the top of the banner. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Is Miss Sofie a Geisterdame in disguise? She has no visible irises or pupils in panel 6 and tiny dot pupils in panel 7. If the Geisterdamen have to go out and mix with the public to accomplish their goals in Paris, they must have some way of hiding their identity. Of course, they could be working through human agents. -- William Ansley (talk) 11:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I made and uploaded clips for Madame Velix, Sevin and Sofie but have not made pages for them. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:06, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : What, nothing for Marco? ;-) I think it is wise to hold off on the pages for now, untl we get a bit more information. But it does seem likely that pages for at least some of these characters will be needed at some point in the near future, so it great you are thinking ahead, as usual. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:14, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Wayul, the image of Marco is just a hair too small for me to work with. ;) I figger iffen he shows up in the story agin I can grab a copy of him then. Iffen he don't show up agin, he's just a doorman. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 01:51, October 22, 2015 (UTC) You know, I didn't think you could print "smagga du bokk" in a family friendly comic. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:47, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : I'm confused, is there somewhere that you can get geisterdammen translations? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Sorry, I'm just joking. I have no idea what this means. But, based on her expression and the volume of the exclamation (not to mention the fact this this has to be very bad news for Geisterdamen in hiding), it would seen likely that Velix is using what is sometimes called "strong language." (And "bokk" is a four-letter word. ;-) Having characters swear in gibberish, mutterings, or a real or unknown foreign language is a long standing tradition science fiction (e.g., Firefly) and comedy (e.g., The Flintstones). -- William Ansley (talk) 22:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :: There is a place for geisterdammen translations, it's just not very complete. Argadi (talk) 00:11, October 22, 2015 (UTC) "Opera d'Paris" isn't French. It should be "Opera de Paris." Bkharvey (talk) 01:08, August 28, 2017 (UTC)